


La diciassettesima ora.

by Nykyo



Series: New New Who [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E’ alta e ha un che di maestoso. Una marea di riccioli biondi e indomiti le circondano il viso e le sue labbra rossissime sono atteggiate in una smorfia tra le più sfrontate e ammiccanti che Shadrach abbia mai visto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La diciassettesima ora.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Questo racconto avrebbe dovuto essere finito entro ieri, perché ieri era il 15/11 e il mio cuore era colmo di amore per il mio adorato Eleven e per il bellissimo Fifteen inventato da
> 
>  
> 
> [Allons-y](../users/sarabakanashimi)
> 
>  
> 
> (filate a leggere le sue storie su di lui, se volete cavare piedi da questa. E filate a leggerla in generale perché merita!).  
> In effetti l'ho finito entro mezzanotte, ma tra correggere e tutto... beh, pazienza, è andata così. Ma lo regalo a Allons-y comunque, perché lo capirà lei sola ma va bene, la cosa importante era farla sorridere un po' ;)

**La diciassettesima ora.**

 

A tutta prima Shadrach sobbalza e pensa di avere appena assistito all’apparizione di un fantasma.

Il che per lui è particolarmente assurdo perché è uno studioso e non crede in quel genere di cose.

Oh, certo, viaggiando con il Dottore ne ha già viste di tutti i colori e immagina che  comunque entrambi non siano che all’inizio della immensa pila di meraviglie che potrebbero scalare insieme, rimbalzando qua e là nello spazio-tempo, più o meno a casaccio.

Ma ciò non toglie che i fantasmi non esistano. Dunque, anche se è senza ombra di dubbio trasparente come un ectoplasma delle vecchie leggende terrestri, la donna che lo fronteggia con aria di sfida non può che essere qualcosa di diverso da uno spettro.

E’ alta e ha un che di maestoso. Una marea di riccioli biondi e indomiti le circondano il viso e le sue labbra rossissime sono atteggiate in una smorfia tra le più sfrontate e ammiccanti che Shadrach abbia mai visto.

Ha le mani sui fianchi – generosi e morbidi per quanto strizzati dentro un paio di pantaloni alla zuava molto militareschi – e lo sta fissando senza pudore.

Per un attimo Shadrach si sente perfino come se lei lo stesse in qualche maniera scannerizzando, tanto lo scruta da capo a piedi.

«Ciao, dolcezza» dice la donna.

L’immagine sfarfalla un po’ e lo fa in concomitanza con un brevissimo calo delle luci della TARDIS e con un basso ronzio simile a quello delle vecchie radio terrestri.

E’ per questo che Shadrach capisce.

Ma certo! «Sei un prodotto della TARDIS. Sei… com’è che ti ha chiamato il Dottore quella volta che gli sei servita su Baskerville per quella ricerca prima della battaglia contro i Mastini Scarlatti?... Ah! Sì! Interfaccia grafica. Ecco cosa sei, anche se l’altra volta non avevi quest’aspetto.»

In effetti su Baskerville la TARDIS ha mostrato loro solo una copia olografica del vecchissimo capovillaggio, deceduto appena dopo aver spedito loro un disperato S.O.S..

La donna inesistente scoppia a ridergli in faccia e così facendo lo riporta al presente.

Ha una risata così viva e trascinante che non si può fare a meno di rimanerne affascinati.

«Giusto, dolcezza» risponde con un largo sorriso. «Ma anche sbagliato, mio bel collega.»

Shadrach sbatte le palpebre sentendosi stralunato.

«Collega? E come faccio ad aver ragione e torto contemporaneamente?»

Lei solleva le spalle ben tornite e replica con un tono divertito: «Sei uno studioso, come me, anche se abbiamo scelto campi di studio diversi. E, sì, sono l’interfaccia grafica della TARDIS, almeno tecnicamente. Ma non sono solo quello. Il Dottore ti ha mai mostrato il sistema telepatico di bordo? Oh, no, giurerei di no. Per quel che so di questa sua ultima incarnazione e anche di tutte le altre, ogni cosa che si avvicina anche di poco alla lettura dei suoi pensieri non è mai troppo gradita. Al momento la sola idea della telepatia deve terrorizzarlo a morte, giusto?»

A Shadrach, d’un tratto, viene in mente la sua primissima avventura al fianco del Dottore. Non un ricordo piacevole, con l’angoscia che a suo tempo ha provato. Tutti quegli specchi e il Dottore che pareva essere impazzito.

Eppure tirarlo fuori dal labirinto e curare le sue povere mani martoriate è stato il primo gesto di un lungo avvicinamento che li ha portati a essere ciò che sono ora.

Il primo passo che Shadrach ha compiuto, con curiosità e non poca apprensione, in direzione della creatura millenaria e sofferente, ma anche piena di spirito e di risorse che ha finito con l’amare più di se stesso.

In ogni caso la donna misteriosa ha ragione. Il Dottore non va troppo d’accordo con la telepatia e si è astenuto dal mostrargli quella specifica meraviglia della sua amatissima TARDIS.

L’espressione di Shadrach deve essere molto eloquente perché la donna non attende risposta e prosegue: «La TARDIS ha un sistema telepatico integrato che le permette di comunicare con la mente di qualunque creatura vivente. Quel sistema è stato connesso con il mio cervello almeno un paio di volte in passato e, anche per motivi troppo complicati da spiegare qui e ora, a differenza che con altri il legame con me è rimasto sempre attivo e latente. E’ come un canale che può sempre essere aperto. A volte mi chiedo se il Dottore lo sappia… beh, in ogni caso fingerebbe di non essersene mai accorto. E’ fatto così: odia gli addii. E chi può dire di amarli?»

«Mi stai dicendo che sei una persona vera che sta usando il sistema telepatico della nave in combinazione con l’interfaccia grafica, in modo da parlare con me?»

Stranamente, malgrado ormai si stupisca con sempre meno facilità, Shadrach fatica a crederci quasi quanto fatica a credere ai fantasmi.

Ad aumentare la sua confusione al riguardo lei risponde: «Diciamo che ero una persona vera. Un tempo, quando ero viva. Ma tutto il resto è corretto, dolcezza. E non c’è bisogno di fare quella faccia, davvero. Ok, sono morta, ma non sono mica uno spettro. Per essere morta sono davvero in forma, non trovi?»

La sola cosa che Shadrach riesce a pensare è che deve essere ubriaco. E’ primo pomeriggio, ha bevuto solo tè, ma in qualche modo deve essersi inebriato e ora è brillo. Oppure ha inalato qualche gas allucinogeno.

E’drogato, sì.

Lo è per forza visto che entrando in sala comando per cercare il Dottore si è apparentemente ritrovato a discutere con l’ologramma di una donna morta da chissà quanto e che lo chiama “collega” e “dolcezza”.

«Chi sei?» chiede comunque, sperando che tagliare corto lo aiuti a riordinare le idee e pregando che la risposta che riceverà in cambio non sia folle come tutto il resto della conversazione.

Le sue speranze non potrebbero essere più vane e le sue preghiere non potrebbero rivelarsi più sprecate.

Infatti la donna risponde con una smorfietta civettuola e sfacciata: «Professoressa River Song, tesoro, piacere di conoscerti. Sono la moglie del Dottore. »

«La… tu… lui… » Shadrach non riesce a trattenersi dallo scuotere il capo. «La… la moglie?»

«Defunta moglie, splendore. Oh, guardati… scusami, avrei potuto non dirtelo, ma non ho resistito.» Nel confessarlo si porta una mano alla bocca simulando un pudore e una contrizione che ovviamente non prova affatto. «Avrei dovuto evitare, forse, ma sei così grazioso che non ho resistito. Il rossore dona a quelle gote affilate, Dottor Ford. Sei così carino quando sei allibito, ma quando sei geloso lo sei anche di più. Defunta moglie, comunque. Non ti devi preoccupare troppo di me. Io poi non sono mai stata un tipo geloso.»

Shadrach apre la bocca. La richiude. La riapre ed esala: «Io… tu…»

E’ la sola cosa che riesce a dire anche perché viene subito interrotto.

«C’è poco tempo, dolcezza. Sono morta da troppi anni e la connessione telepatica si fa un po’ più flebile, ogni volta che viene attivata. Resterei volentieri ad approfondire la conoscenza e a spiegarti come funziona esattamente, ma non posso. Il collegamento si chiuderà da un momento all’altro e io sono qui solo per lasciare un messaggio, perché un certo evento si avvicina e il Dottore deve sapere alcune cosette.»

«Sapere cosa?» Shadrach inizia a sentirsi anche esasperato. «E perché non puoi dirlo al Dottore? Perché stai comparendo a me?»

Per la prima volta lo sguardo della donna si fa serissimo. E’ carico di dolcezza e di preoccupazione.

«Non reggerebbe. Quei suoi due vecchi cuori malandati mi hanno detto addio troppe volte e da troppo tempo e, malgrado ciò, mi ricordano ancora. Tu sai cosa intendo. La TARDIS me l’ha mostrato. Tu lo ami e faresti qualunque cosa pur di proteggerlo. Anche io lo amo. Anche io farei qualunque cosa pur di non vederlo soffrire, perfino ora che non è più il _mio_ Dottore. Quindi, sta a noi, collega. E’ meglio che sia tu a fargli avere il messaggio.»

Shadrach è scosso ma capisce ciò che lei ha appena detto. E’ la verità. Lui ama il Dottore e farebbe qualunque cosa pur di aiutarlo, tenerlo al sicuro e alleviare il suo dolore immenso.

D’improvviso prova solo empatia per la Professoressa Song, chiunque lei sia stata.

«Qual è il messaggio?»

Lei sorride in maniera davvero materna. Un sorriso che non ci si aspetterebbe da quelle labbra scarlatte e malandrine.

«Domani il Dottore aprirà un vecchio libro che tu avrai tirato fuori per caso da uno degli scaffali in biblioteca, tra le pagine troverà una piuma nera e bruciacchiata. Farà molto male e tu sai perché. Voglio che quando succede tu prenda quello stesso libro e di nascosto ci scriva dentro questo: il Corsaro dice che ha incontrato un piccolo corvo ladro. Il corvo è in gabbia ora, ma sta al Dottore farlo tornare a volare. Il Corsaro dice: “ _Mi vida_ , ce n’è ancora uno”. E la TARDIS vuole che io aggiunga che la gabbia del corvo si aprirà solo al diciassettesimo rintocco della diciassettesima ora. Scrivi tutto nel frontespizio. Il Dottore ritroverà quello stesso libro, più avanti, e allora capirà. Non ora, ma al momento giusto capirà.»

Per quanto sia tutto incredibile Shadrach non ha alcun dubbio che il Dottore comprenderà davvero.

Annuisce e promette che farà come gli è stato chiesto e metterà per iscritto quel curioso messaggio.

La donna che è stata River Song e che ora è solo un ologramma pur essendo anche tanto di più, annuisce a sua volta e poi pare decidere in una frazione di secondo che ha ancora qualcosa da dire: «So che può essere molto difficile, dolcezza. Ma sappiamo entrambi che ne vale la pena. Anche se amare il Dottore a volte è frustrante quanto cimentarsi nel convincere una Vongola Ataraxiana spaventata ad aprirsi per esibire la sua perla di riconoscimento, beh… alla fine ne vale sempre la pena. Perciò tieni duro. Stagli accanto. Fallo anche per me.»

Shadrach avverte la puntura acre della commozione che gli fa pizzicare gli occhi. Prende fiato e fa di nuovo cenno di sì con il capo.

Poi gli torna alla mente un dettaglio dell’intera faccenda che lo lascia parecchio perplesso..

«Hai detto che un certo evento sta per verificarsi, ma quale evento? E perché diavolo devo scrivere tutto anziché riferirlo a voce? Se il messaggio significa ciò che penso…»

La Professoressa Song lo ammonisce: «Ci sono cose che devono andare in un certo modo. Cercare di cambiarle potrebbe avere esiti disastrosi. Devi scrivere, promettimelo. Giurami che non dirai nulla al Dottore e farai come ti ho detto.»

E’ di nuovo così seria che Shadrach si lascia convincere e giura. Il pensiero di quando il Dottore potrebbe star meglio con se stesso se conoscesse subito il messaggio che lei gli sta affidando riempie Shadrach della voglia di diventare un bugiardo e di spezzare subito la promessa, ma invece la manterrà e lo sanno entrambi. Se è vero che infrangerla potrebbe mettere a rischio la vita del Dottore allora, malgrado tutto, Shadrach manterrà il segreto.

«Dimmi almeno perché e di che evento parli.»

La proiezione sfarfalla più forte che mai e quindi lui non è del tutto certo di averla vista davvero esibirsi in un occhiolino.

«Spoilers!» dice l’ologramma regalando a Shadrach un ultimo sorriso provocante e contemporaneamente un po’ triste e accorato.

«Addio, dolcezza» aggiunge l’ologramma e un secondo dopo River Song è svanita nel nulla.

Shadrach fissa il vuoto che è rimasto al suo posto e pensa al Dottore. A quanto poco ancora sa di lui e del suo lunghissimo passato e a quando, malgrado ciò lo ama ed è disposto a fare pur di aiutarlo.

Tacergli ciò che è appena successo gli peserà immensamente, ma va bene così, se è necessario e serve a tenerlo al sicuro.

Ripensa alle parole di River, al corvo in gabbia, a quel “ce n’è ancora uno”, allo scoccare futuro della diciassettesima ora, qualunque cosa stia a significare e anche se il suo cuore è pesante all’idea di dover tenere un smile segreto, Shadrach alla fine sorride.

Ce n’è ancora uno. Basta questo. Il Dottore è destinato a scoprirlo e scoprirlo lo aiuterà a guarire.

Non c’è altro che Shadrach possa chiedere nell’universo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, mi sono presa la libertà di citare un tuo racconto non ancora pubblicato, Allons-y, tesoro. Dovevo XD


End file.
